Odłamek pocisku/II/09
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Hohenzollern. Piwnica podobna była tym wielkim sklepionym salom, które spotyka się w Szampanji, chociaż nie miała tych wymiarów. Ściany czyste, powietrze oziębłe; pomiędzy dwiema beczkami urządzony rodzaj alkowy, zakrytej firanką, krzesła, meble, wszystko to składało się na mieszkanie wygodne, zabezpieczone od pocisków, a będące równocześnie bezpieczną kryjówką dla kogoś, kto obawia się niedyskretnych wizyt. Paweł przypomniał sobie ruiny starej wieżycy nad brzegiem Izery i tunel wiodący z Ornequin do Ebrecourt. Tak więc walka toczyła się dalej pod ziemią. Okopy i piwnice, szpiegostwo i podstęp, były to ciągle te same środki wojenne, skryte, haniebne, podejrzane i zbrodnicze. Paweł zgasił swą latarkę, tak, że sala była już tylko słabo oświetlona lampą naftową, zawieszoną u powały. Światło jej, przyćmione gęstym abażurem, tworzyło jakby białe koło, w środku którego znajdowali się oni dwoje, sami. Elżbieta i Bernard zostali w tyle, w cieniu. Sierżant i jego ludzie czekali na dole, słychać jednak było szmer ich rozmów, u stóp schodów. Hrabina nie ruszała się z miejsca. Była ubrana tak samo, jak na uczcie w willi księcia Konrada. Na twarzy jej nie znać już było ani przestrachu, ani zdziwienia, raczej tylko wysiłek myśli, jakby starała się obliczyć wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje obecnego położenia. Paweł Delroze! Jaki był cel jego wtargnięcia? Prawdopodobnie — i to najwidoczniej była myśl uspokajająca zwolna hrabinę, — prawdopodobnie prowadził dalej żmudne starania dla uwolnienia swej żony. Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Elżbieta, uwięziona w Niemczech, cóż za okup wymienny za nią samą, za nią, wziętą w zasadzkę, lecz mogącą jeszcze rozkazywać zdarzeniom! Na dany znak przybliżył się Bernard, a Paweł rzekł do hrabiny: — Oto mój szwagier. Major Hermann, kiedy był więziony w domu przewoźnika, widział go pewno, tak jak widział i mnie bez wątpienia. Lecz hrabina Hermina, lub mówiąc ściślej hrabina d’Audeville, nie zna, czy też co najmniej zapomniała już swego syna, Bernarda d’Audeville. Zdawała się już teraz zupełnie upewniona i zachowywała minę osoby, która wałczy równą, a nawet potężniejszą bronią. Nie zmieszała się też na widok Bernarda i rzekła swobodnym tonem: — Bernard d’Audeville podobny jest bardzo do swojej siostry Elżbiety, której dzięki sprzyjającym okolicznościom, nie straciłam z oczu. Przed trzema dniami jeszcze byłyśmy razem, ona i ja, na uczcie z księciem Konradem. Książę Konrad ma dużo serdecznego uczucia dla Elżbiety i słusznie, gdyż ona jest urocza i taka miła! Rzeczywiście lubię ją bardzo! Paweł i Bernard z trudem pohamowali swą nienawiść i żywiołową chęć rzucenia się na hrabinę. Paweł, wyczuwając rozjątrzenie szwagra, usunął go nieco na bok, sam zaś odpowiedział na wyznanie przeciwnika tym samym lekkim tonem: — Lecz tak, wiem o tem... byłem tam także... Byłem nawet świadkiem jej odjazdu. — Istotnie? — Istotnie. Przyjaciel pani Karol ofiarował mi miejsce w swoim automobilu, — W swoim automobilu? — Mówię prawdę i pojechaliśmy wszyscy do pani zamku Hildensheim... Niesłychanie piękna siedziba... byłbym ją chętnie zwiedził dokładniej... Lecz pobyt w niej jest niebezpieczny, często śmiertelny... tak, że... Hrabina spozierała nań z wzrastającym niepokojem. Co chciał przez to powiedzieć? Skąd wiedział o tych sprawach? Chciała teraz ona przerazić go z kolei, aby poznać jasno całą grę wroga i wymówiła cierpkim tonem: — Rzeczywiście, pobyt w zamku bywa często śmiertelny, oddycha się tam powietrzem, które nie dla wszystkich jest zdrowe... — Powietrzem zatrutem... — Właśnie. — I pani obawia się o Elżbietę? — Tak, istotnie. Zdrowie tej biednej małej jest już nadwątlone i nie będę spokojna, aż wówczas... — Gdy ona umrze, nieprawdaż? Przeczekała kilka sekund, poczem odrzuciła krótko a dobitnie, tak, że Paweł zrozumiał dobrze cel jej słów: — Tak, aż gdy ona umrze... co musi niebawem nastąpić... o ile już się nie stało. Nastała dość długa cisza. I znowu, wobec tej kobiety Paweł odczuwał tą samą potrzebę dokonania morderstwa, tą samą potrzebą nasycenia swej nienawiści. Obowiązkiem jego było ją zabić, a zbrodnią było niesłuchanie tego wewnętrznego nakazu. Elżbieta stała w cieniu, o trzy kroki w tyle. W milczeniu, powoli, Paweł odwrócił się w jej stronę, podniósł ramię, nacisnął sprężynę swojej latarki i skierował ją ku swej żonie, tym sposobem oświetlając ją w pełni. Wykonywując ów ruch, nie spodziewał się nawet Paweł, aby mogło to wywrzeć tak gwałtowne wrażenie na hrabinę Herminę. Kobieta taka jak ona, nie mogła się mylić, nie mogła przypuszczać, iż pada ofiarą jakiegoś złudzenia, iż chcą ją zwieść jakiemś wyjątkowem podobieństwem. Nie. Uświadomiła sobie natychmiast, że Paweł uwolnił swoją żonę, że Elżbieta istotnie stała przed nią. Lecz jak mogło się stać coś tak nieprawdopodobnego? Elżbieta, którą ona przed trzema dniami zostawiła w rękach Karola... Elżbieta, która w obecnej chwili powinna była już nie żyć, lub też być uwięzioną w fortecy niemieckiej, do której z górą dwa miljony żołnierzy broniło dostępu... ta sama Elżbieta znajdowała się tu, przed nią? W niecałych trzech dniach zdołała umknąć Karolowi, uciec z zamku Hildensheim, przekroczyć linje dwu miljonów Niemców? Hrabina Hermina usiadła przy stole, który służył jej za wał obronny i z wściekłością zaciśnięte pięści wbiła sobie w policzki. Twarz jej zmieniła się nie do poznania. Pojmowała całą grozę swego położenia. Tu już nie chodziło o żarty ani o wyzwanie. Nie chodziło też o dobicie targu. W tej okrutnej grze, jaką grała, straciła nagle wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo wygranej. Musiała poddać się prawu zwycięscy, a zwycięscą tym był Paweł Delroze! Wyjąkała: — Co pan chcesz przeprowadzić? Jaki jest twój cel? Zamordować mnie? Wstrząsnął ramionami. — My nie należymy do tych, którzy mordują. Będzie pani sądzona. Kara, której będziesz pani musiała się poddać, zostanie wymierzona po prawidłowej rozprawie, w czasie której będzie pani mogła się bronić. Zadrżała i sprzeciwiła się żywo: — Nie macie prawa mnie sądzić, nie jesteście sędziami! Zaczynał ją przejmować strach, uczucie, którego zdawała się nie znać do tej pory. I powtórzyła cicho: — Nie jesteście sędziami... sprzeciwiam się... Nie macie prawa. W tej chwili, od strony schodów, rozległa się jakaś wrzawa. Głos jakiś krzyknął: „Stój!” I prawie równocześnie pchnięto od zewnątrz drzwi, dotąd przymknięte; weszło trzech oficerów, w swych wielkich płaszczach. Paweł podszedł ku nim żywo i podał im krzesła; usiedli w tej części sali, której nie oświetlało słabe światło lampy. Następnie nadszedł czwarty. Przyjęty przez Pawła, usiadł nieco dalej na uboczu. Elżbieta i Bernard stali obok siebie. Paweł zajął swe dawne miejsce, a stanąwszy z boku przy stole, rzekł uroczyście: — Nie jesteśmy sędziami, istotnie i nie chcemy przywłaszczać sobie prawa, które do nas nie należy. Oto oni będą panią sądzić. Ja, oskarżam tylko. Wypowiedział te słowa surowo, z niesłychaną energją. I zaczął natychmiast, bez wahania, jakby zgóry przygotował sobie wszystkie punkty oskarżenia, które miał wygłosić; starał się przytem, aby w tonie jego nie dźwięczała ani złość, ani nienawiść: — Urodziła się pani w zamku Hildensheim, którego dziad jej był zawiadowcą, a który ojcu pani został dany po wojnie z 1870. Nazywa się pani w istocie Hermina, Hermina de Hohenzollern. Ojciec pani szczycił się tem mianem Hohenzollern, chociaż nie miał doń prawa, lecz szczególne względy, jakie okazywał mu stary cesarz, pozwoliły na to, że nikt mu tego miana nigdy nie zakwestjonował. Jako pułkownik brał on udział w kampanji z 70 roku i odznaczył się wtedy niesłychanem okrucieństwem i chciwością. Wszystkie bogactwa, które zdobią wasz zamek Hildensheim, pochodzą z Francji, a na dobitek bezczelności, na każdym przedmiocie znajduje się napis, udowadniający miejsce jego pochodzenia i nazwisko właściciela, któremu został skradziony. Poza tem, w przedsionku zamkowym, na marmurowej tablicy znajdują się wyryte złotem nazwy wszystkich wsi francuskich, spalonych na rozkaz Jego Ekscelencji pułkownika, hrabiego de Hohenzollern. Cesarz przybywał często do tego zamku. Salutuje każdym razem, gdy przechodzi obok marmurowej tablicy. Hrabina słuchała z roztargnieniem. Cała ta historja pozbawiona była dla niej zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Czekała, aby o niej mówić zaczęto. Paweł ciągnął dalej: — Odziedziczyłaś pani po swym ojcu dwa uczucia, które kierują całem twojem życiem: zapamiętałą miłość dla tej dynastji Hohenzollernów, z którą zdaje się przypadkowy kaprys cesarski, lub raczej królewski, skojarzył ojca pani i okrutną, dziką nienawiść do tej Francji, której ojciec pani, ku swemu wielkiemu żalowi za mało — jego zdaniem — wyrządził złego. Całą miłość dla dynastji, z chwilą gdy stałaś się kobietą, skupiłaś pani na osobie tego, który ją obecnie reprezentuje i to do tego stopnia, że mając ongiś nieprawdopodobną nadzieję wstąpienia na tron, przebaczyłaś mu potem wszystko, nawet jego małżeństwo, nawet jego niewdzięczność, aby oddać mu się ciałem i duszą. Wydana przez niego za mąż za księcia austrjackiego, który zmarł niewiadomo w jaki sposób, potem za księcia rosyjskiego, który zmarł, niewiadomo również w jaki sposób, wszędzie pracowałaś zawsze dla jedynej chwały i wielkości twego bożyszcza. W chwili wybuchu wojny między Anglją a Transwalem, znajdowała się pani w Transwalu. W czasie wojny rosyjsko-japońskiej, byłaś w Japonji. Była pani wszędzie: w Wiedniu, gdy został zamordowany arcyksiążę Rudolf; w Belgradzie, gdy zamordowano króla Aleksandra i królowę Dragę. Lecz nie będę już rozwodził się dłużej nad pani rolą... dyplomatyczną. Spieszno mi do pani ulubionego dzieła, tego, które od lat dwudziestu prowadzisz przeciwko Francji. Wyraz złości, a zarazem rozradowania pojawił się na twarzy hrabiny Herminy. Naprawdę, tak, to było jej ulubione dzieło. Zużywała na nie wszystkie swe siły i całą swą przewrotną inteligencję. — Nie będę również rozwodził się dłużej, — mówił dalej Paweł — nad całem olbrzymiem dziełem przygotowania i szpiegostwa, którem pani kierowała. Nawet w dalekiej zapadłej wiosce, na szczycie dzwonnicy, znalazłem jednego z pani szpiegów, uzbrojonego w sztylet, znaczony pani inicjałami. Wszystko co się stało, wszystko to było przez panią poczęte, zorganizowane, wykonane. Dowody jakie zebrałem, listy pani zauszników, jakoteż i jej własne, są już w rękach trybunału. Lecz to, na co przedewszystkiem chcę rzucić światło, to część pani wysiłków i zabiegów, dotycząca zamku Ornequin. Nie będzie to zresztą długie. Kilka zdarzeń związanych zbrodniami. Oto wszystko. Znowu cisza. Hrabina przysłuchiwała się z pewną jakby trwożliwą ciekawością. Paweł począł wymieniać: — W roku 1894 zaproponowała pani cesarzowi przebicie tunelu pomiędzy Ebrecourt a Corvigny. Po badaniach, dokonanych przez inżynierów, uznano, że to „kolosalne” dzieło było możliwe i mogło być skuteczne jedynie pod warunkiem nabycia na własność zamku Ornequin. Właściciel tego zamku znajdował się właśnie w bardzo złym stanie zdrowia. Poczekano. Ponieważ jednak nie śpieszył się umrzeć, pani przybyłaś do Corvigny. Umarł w tydzień potem. Oto pierwsza zbrodnia. — Kłamiesz pan! Kłamiesz! krzyknęła hrabina. Nie ma pan żadnego na to dowodu. Wyzywam pana, abyś dał dowód. Nie odpowiadając, ciągnął dalej Paweł: — Zamek został wystawiony, na sprzedaż i rzecz niewytłumaczona, bez najmniejszego ogłoszenia, rzec można w tajemnicy. I cóż się zdarzyło? Oto zastępca pani interesów, któremu udzieliłaś swych wskazówek, poprowadził sprawę tak niezręcznie, że zamek został przysądzony hrabiemu d’Audeville, który zamieszkał go w następnym roku wraz z żoną swą i dwojgiem dzieci. Stąd złość, zamieszanie i wkońcu postanowienie spróbowania mimo wszystko głębokości gruntu w miejscu, w którem znajdowała się mała kapliczka, stojąca, w owej epoce, poza obrębem parku. Cesarz niejednokrotnie przybywał do Ebrecourt. Pewnego dnia, wychodząc z tej kaplicy, spotkał mego ojca i mnie. Ojciec mój poznał go; w dziesięć minut później pani przystąpiłaś do niego. Mnie raniono. Ojciec mój padł. Oto druga zbrodnia. — W miesiąc później, ciągnął Paweł, stale bardzo spokojny, hrabina d’Audeville, stanem swego zdrowia zmuszona opuścić Ornequin, pojechała na południe, gdzie dokonała życia na rękach swego męża; śmierć żony przepełniła pana d’Audeville taką odrazą do Ornequin, że postanowił nigdy tam nie wrócić. Plan pani natychmiast spełnia się. Zamek wolny, należy go zająć. Lecz jak? Przekupując stróża Hieronima i jego żonę. Tak, przekupując ich i dlatego to dałem się oszukać, polegając na ich szczerych twarzach i pełnem dobroduszności zachowaniu się. Przekupuje ich zatem pani. Tych dwoje nędzników, którzy w rzeczywistości mają to na swe wytłumaczenie, że nie pochodzą z Alzacji, jak twierdzą, lecz są obcego pochodzenia i którzy nie przewidują skutków swej zdrady, tych dwoje nędzników zawiera z panią umowę. Od tej pory czuje się pani w Ornequin jak u siebie w domu, przybywa tam pani, kiedy tylko sama zechce. Na pani rozkaz, Hieronim utrzymuje nawet w tajemnicy śmierć hrabiny. Herminy, prawdziwej hrabiny Herminy. A ponieważ pani nazywa się również hrabina Hermina, a nikt nie znał pani d’Audeville, która żyła w odosobnieniu, wszystko dobrze się składa. Przedsiębierze pani zresztą różne ostrożności; jedna z nich, między innemi, wywodzi mię w pole, podobnie jak sprawa stróża i jego żony. W buduarze hrabiny d’Audeville, niegdyś przez nią zamieszkanym, znajdował się jej portret. Pani każe zrobić sobie swój portret, tej samej wielkości, dostosowany doskonale do ramy, na której wypisane jest imię hrabiny. Na portrecie tym przedstawiona jest pani zupełnie podobnie do niej, tak samo ubrana, tak samo uczesana. Krótko mówiąc, staje się pani tą, za którą pragnęłaś uchodzić od początku i nawet za życia pani d’Audeville, staje się pani hrabiną Herminą d’Audeville, przynajmniej w czasie swoich pobytów w Ornequin. Istnieje jedno jedyne niebezpieczeństwo: możliwy, nieprzewidziany powrót pana d’Audeville. Ażeby temu zaradzić w sposób pewny, jedyny środek: zbrodnia. Urządza się więc pani w ten sposób, iż zaznajamia się z panem d’Audeville, co pozwala ci czuwać nad nim i pisywać do niego. Zdarza się jednak coś, na co pani wcale nie liczyła: oto uczucie, naprawdę nieoczekiwane u kobiety takiej jak pani, przywiązuje cię stopniowo do tego, którego wybrałaś na swą ofiarę. Złożyłem do aktów fotografję pani, przysłaną z Berlina panu d’Audeville. W owym okresie, miałaś pani nadzieję, iż doprowadzisz go do małżeństwa, lecz on przenika twoje zamiary, odgaduje grę i zrywa... Hrabina zmarszczyła brwi, zacisnęła usta. Czuło się całe upokorzenie, jakiego ongiś musiała doznać i całą urazę, jaką zachowała od tej chwili. Teraz zaś odczuwała nie wstyd, lecz coraz bardziej wzrastające zdziwienie, słysząc jak rozgłaszane są najdrobniejsze szczegóły jej życia, widząc całą swą zbrodniczą przeszłość, powstającą z mroków, w których zdawała się ona pogrzebana. — „Gdy wybuchła wojna, podjął Paweł, dzieło pani było w pełni rozwoju. Gotowa, czekałaś w wili w Ebrecourt, u wylotu tunelu. Zaskoczyło panią nieco moje małżeństwo z Elżbietą d’Audeville, nagłe nasze przybycie do zamku Ornequin, moje wstrząśnienie przed portretem tej, która zabiła mi ojca i wszystko to, co zostało ci doniesione przez Hieronima; wymyśliła pani wówczas zasadzkę, w której o mało co, ja z kolei, nie zostałem zamordowany. Mobilizacja uwolniła panią od mojej osoby. Mogłaś działać. W trzy tygodnie później Corvigny było zbombardowane, Ornequin zajęty przez wroga, Elżbieta więźniem księcia Konrada... Przeżywała pani wtedy chwile niezrównane. Poiła się pani zemstą, lecz również i to dzięki sobie właśnie, wielkiem zwycięstwem, spełnieniem wielkiego marzenia, triumfem Hohenzollernów. Jeszcze dwa dni, a Paryż będzie wzięty! Jeszcze dwa miesiące, a Europa będzie podbita! Co za upojenie! Znam słowa, wypowiadane przez panią w owej epoce i czytałem listy pani, świadczące o prawdziwym szale, szale pychy, szale nieograniczonej potęgi, szale okrucieństwa, szale dzikości, szale nadludzkich pragnień... A potem nagle, brutalne przebudzenie! Walki nad Marną! Czytałem również listy pani z owego okresu. Od pierwszej chwili, kobieta o takiej jak pani inteligencji musiała przewidzieć — i pani istotnie przewidziała — że to było zburzenie wszelkich nadziei i wierzeń. Napisała to pani cesarzowi. Tak, ty to napisałaś! Czytałem kopję tego listu! Należało się jednak bronić. Wojska francuskie zbliżały się. Przez mego szwagra Bernarda dowiaduje się pani o mojej obecności w Corvigny. Czyż można uwolnić Elżbietę? Elżbietę, która zna wszystkie tajemnice... Nie, ona musi umrzeć. Skazuje ją więc pani na śmierć. Wszystko przygotowane jest do egzekucji. Ocala ją książę Konrad; w braku jej śmierci, musi się pani zadowolić udaniem egzekucji, obliczonem na przecięcie wszystkich moich poszukiwań i wywozi ją pani jak niewolnicę. Padają dwie inne ofiary — Hieronim i Rozalja. Chociaż wspólnicy pani, trapieni jednak wyrzutami sumienia i rozrzewnieni męczarnią Elżbiety, próbowali z nią razem uciec. Obawia się pani ich zeznań: zostają zatem rozstrzelani. Oto trzecia i czwarta zbrodnia. A nazajutrz, dwie nowe: każesz pani zamordować dwu żołnierzy, biorąc ich za mnie i za Bernarda. Oto piąta i szósta zbrodnia”. Tym sposobem odtwarzał się cały dramat, w wszystkich swych tragicznych epizodach i wedle porządku następujących po sobie zdarzeń i morderstw. I pełen grozy był widok tej kobiety, winnej tylu zbrodni, którą los postawił tu, w głębi tej piwnicy, w obliczu śmiertelnych jej wrogów. Jakże możliwe było, iż, mimo wszystko, zdawała się ona jednak nie tracić całej nadziei? A było tak w istocie i Bernard to zauważył. — Przypatrz się jej uważnie, rzekł zbliżając się do Pawła. Dwa razy spozierała na swój zegarek. Zdawałoby się, że oczekuje jakiegoś cudu, więcej nawet, jakiejś pomocy bezpośredniej, nieuniknionej, która ma zdążyć na oznaczoną godzinę. Patrz... Oczy jej szukają czegoś... Nasłuchuje. — Każ wejść tu wszystkim żołnierzom, stojącym na dole przy schodach — odparł Paweł. Niema żadnej przyczyny, dla której nie mieliby usłyszeć tego, co zostaje mi jeszcze do powiedzenia. I zwracając się ku hrabinie, wymówił ożywionym głosem: — Zbliżamy się do końca. Całą dotychczasową walkę prowadziłaś pani pod postacią rzekomego majora Hermanna, łatwiej bowiem było ci tak zdążać za wojskami i odgrywać rolę przywódcy szpiegostwa. Hermann, Hermina... Major Hermann, który w razie potrzeby uchodził za brata pani, to byłaś ty sama, hrabino. Panią to przyłapałem na poufnej rozmowie z rzekomym Belgijczykiem Lascheu, a raczej szpiegiem Karolem, w ruinach wieży nad brzegiem Izery. I panią udało mi się pochwycić i związać w domu przewoźnika. — Ach! tego dnia wymknęło się pani szczęście z ręki! Trzech pani wrogów zranionych leżało tuż obok, w pobliżu... A pani uciekła, nie dostrzegłszy ich, nie dobiwszy! I straciła ich pani z oczu, gdy my tymczasem znaliśmy twoje plany. W niedzielę, dziesiątego stycznia schadzka w Ebrecourt, złowroga schadzka, którą wyznaczyłaś Karolowi, oznajmiając mu równocześnie niezłomne twe postanowienie stracenia Elżbiety. I dziesiątego stycznia, w niedzielę, stawiłem się na owej schadzce. Byłem świadkiem uczty księcia Konrada! Znajdowałem się tam wówczas także w chwili, gdy wręczałaś Karolowi flaszeczkę z trucizną! I siedziałem w automobilu, kiedy wydawałaś szpiegowi ostatnie twe zlecenia! Byłem wszędzie. I tego samego wieczoru Karol już nie żył. A następnej nocy porwałem księcia Konrada. A nazajutrz, to znaczy przedwczoraj, mając w rękach takiego zakładnika, zmusiwszy cesarza do układów ze mną, dyktowałem mu warunki, z których pierwszym było natychmiastowe uwolnienie Elżbiety. Cesarz ustąpił. I oto jesteśmy! Jedno z tych wszystkich słów, wykazujących hrabinie z jaką nieubłaganą energją była ciągle ścigana, jedno szczególnie słowo poruszyło ją do głębi, jakby najstraszniejsza z wszystkich katastrofa. Wyjąkała: — Nie żyje? Mówisz pan, że Karol nie żyje? — Powalony został przez własną swą kochankę, w chwili, gdy usiłował mnie zabić — zawołał Paweł, unosząc się znowu nienawiścią. Powalony, jak wściekłe zwierzę! Tak, szpieg Karol zginął, a nawet po śmierci swej jeszcze był zdrajcą, jak był nim przez całe życie. Żądałaś pani dowodów swych zbrodni? Oto znalazłem je właśnie w kieszeni Karola! W jego to notatniku wyczytałem historję pani zbrodni i kopje pani listów i nawet niektóre z jej pism własnych. Przewidywał, że pewnego pięknego dnia, skoro dokonasz już swego dzieła, poświęcisz go dla własnego bezpieczeństwa i zemścił się już zgóry... Zemścił się tak, jak stróż Hieronim i jego żona Rozalja. którzy wiedząc, że mają być z twego rozkazu rozstrzelani, w ostatniej jeszcze chwili zemścili się, zdradzając Elżbiecie tajemnicę potwornej roli, jaką odgrywała pani w zamku Ornequin. Oto pani wspólnicy! Pani zabijasz ich, lecz oni ciebie gubią! To już nie ja oskarżam panią w tej chwili, lecz oni sami. Listy ich, zeznania, są już w rękach sędziów pani. Cóż pani odpowie na to wszystko? Paweł stał tuż obok niej, dzielił ich zaledwie róg stołu; całą mocą swej nienawiści i odrazy rzucał jej wyzwanie. Cofnęła się ku ścianie, pod wieszadła, na których wisiały suknie, płaszcze i rozmaite odzienia, służące jej widocznie do przebierania się. Mimo, iż osaczona, wzięta w pułapkę, zmieszana tyloma dowodami, wyśledzona i bezsilna, nie traciła wyzywającej, zuchwałej postawy. Gra nie zdawała jej się jeszcze stracona. Atuty jej były jeszcze w grze. Rzekła z bezczelnością: — Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Pan mówi o kobiecie, która spełniła te wszystkie zbrodnie. A ja nią nie jestem. Tu nie chodzi o dowiedzenie, iż hrabina Hermina jest szpiegiem i zbrodniarką. Chodzi o to, by dowieść, iż ja jestem hrabiną Herminą. Otóż kto może tego dowieść? — Ja! Opodal trzech oficerów, których Paweł wskazał poprzednio jako sędziów, znajdował się jeszcze czwarty; wszedł tu równocześnie z tamtymi i przysłuchiwał się również milcząc całemu oskarżeniu. Postąpił naprzód. Światło lampy oświeciło jego twarz. Hrabina szepnęła: — Stefan d’Audeville... Stefan... Był to w rzeczywistości ojciec Elżbiety i Bernarda. Był bardzo blady, osłabiony otrzymanemi przed niedawnem ranami, po których zaczynał zaledwie przychodzić do zdrowia. Ucałował córkę i syna. Bernard wzruszony zawołał: — Ach! to ty ojcze! — Tak, odparł, głównodowodzący generał zawiadomił mię i przybyłem na wezwanie Pawła. Twój mąż, to silny człowiek, Elżbieto. Przed chwilą, gdy spotkaliśmy się na ulicy, opowiedział mi już mniej więcej o wszystkiem. Lecz teraz dopiero zdaję sobie dokładnie sprawę z tego, co uczynił... aby zmiażdżyć tą gadzinę. Stanął naprzeciwko hrabiny i czuło się, że ma ważne rzeczy do powiedzenia. Ona spuściła zrazu głowę, wkrótce jednak oczy jej stały się jak zwykle zuchwałe i wyzywające. Zapytała: — I pan także przychodzisz mię oskarżać? Cóż pan z kolei masz do wytoczenia przeciwko mnie? Kłamstwa, nieprawdaż? Obelgi? Przeczekał, aby słowa te utonęły w głębokiej ciszy, poczem zaczął mówić powoli i spokojnie: — Przybywam przedewszystkiem jako świadek, dla potwierdzenia tożsamości pani osoby, której żądałaś przed chwilą. Niegdyś, przedstawiłaś się pani pod nazwiskiem, które nie było twojem, a dzięki któremu udało ci się pozyskać moje zaufanie. Później, kiedy starała się pani nawiązać ze mną ściślejsze stosunki, wyjawiłaś mi swe prawdziwe miano, mając nadzieję olśnienia mnie swemi tytułami i pokrewieństwami. Mam więc prawo i obowiązek oświadczenia przed Bogiem i ludźmi, że jesteś pani hrabiną Herminą de Hohenzollern. Papiery, które mi pani ongiś pokazywała, są autentyczne. I właśnie dlatego, że byłaś hrabiną de Hohenzollern, zerwałem z panią stosunki, które mi były zresztą — sam nie wiedziałem wówczas dlaczego — ciężkie i nie miłe. Oto moja rola jako świadka. — Rola bezecna! — krzyknęła z wściekłością hrabina. Rola kłamcy, tak jak przepowiedziałam: Żadnego nie masz pan dowodu! — Żadnego dowodu? — rzekł hrabia d’Audeville, zbliżając się do niej drżący z złości. A ta fotografja przysłana przez panią z Berlina i przez panią podpisana? Ta fotografja, na której miałaś bezczelność być ubraną tak jak moja żona? Tak, pani! Pani to zrobiła! Przypuszczałaś, że usiłując zbliżyć swój obraz do obrazu mojej biednej, ukochanej żony, wzbudzisz we mnie uczucia, które byłyby dla ciebie korzystne! I nie wyczuwałaś pani, że to była najgorsza obraza dla mnie, najgorsza zniewaga dla zmarłej! I pani śmiałaś, pani, pani, po tem, co się stało!... Podobnie jak przed chwilą Paweł Delroze, tak teraz hrabia stał tuż obok niej, grożący i pełen nienawiści. Szepnęła, nieco jakby zmieszana: — No cóż, dlaczegoby nie? Zacisnął pięści i odparł: — Rzeczywiście, dlaczegoby nie? Nie wiedziałem wówczas, kim pani jesteś w istocie i nie wiedziałem nic o dramacie... o dramacie z niegdyś... Wiem to dziś dopiero, gdy zestawiłem fakty... Jeżeli odepchnąłem panią ongiś z instynktowną odrazą, to teraz oskarżam panią z nieporównanym wstrętem, teraz... gdy wiem... tak, gdy wiem wszystko i to z całą pewnością. Już wtedy, gdy biedna moja żona umierała, niejednokrotnie, tam, w pokoju konającej mówił mi doktór: „To dziwna choroba! Dychawica, zapalenie płuc, zapewne, a jednak są w tem rzeczy, których nie rozumię... objawy... czemuż nie powiedzieć wyraźnie? objawy otrucia” . Zaprzeczyłem wówczas. Przypuszczenie było niemożliwe. Otruta, moja żoną! I przez kogo? Przez panią, hrabino, przez panią! Stwierdzam to dzisiaj. Przez panią! Przysięgam na to, na zbawienie mej duszy. Dowody? Lecz samo życie pani, wszystko panią oskarża. Jest jedna rzecz, na którą Paweł Delroze nie rzucił pełnego światła. Nie zrozumiał on dlaczego, w chwili, gdy zamordowałaś jego ojca, nosiłaś ubranie podobne do szat mojej żony. Dlaczego? Oto dla tej ohydnej przyczyny, że już w tej epoce śmierć mojej żony była postanowiona i że już wtedy chciałaś pani wywołać w umyśle tych, którzy mogliby cię przyłapać, pomyłkę między osobą hrabiny d’Audeville a panią. Dowód jest niezbity. Żona moja była ci niewygodna: zabiłaś ją zatem. Odgadłaś, że skoro żona moja umrze, ja nie powrócę już do Ornequin i zabiłaś moją żonę!... Pawle, ogłosiłeś sześć zbrodni. Oto siódma: morderstwo hrabiny d’Audeville! Starzec podniósł obie pięści i trzymał je przed twarzą hrabiny. Dygotał z wściekłości i zdawało się, że ją uderzy. Ona zaś siedziała nieruchoma. Nie miała ani słowa buntu przeciwko temu nowemu oskarżeniu. Zdawało się, że wszystko stało się dla niej obojętne, zarówno to nowe obciążenie jak i poprzednie zarzuty. Wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa odsuwały się jakby od niej. Nie zastanawiała się już nad tem, co by powinna odpowiedzieć. Myśl jej biegła gdzie indziej. Nie słów tych słuchała, lecz czegoś innego i na coś innego patrzyła, niż na obraz roztaczany przed jej oczyma. Tak jak zauważył Bernard, zdawałoby się, że bardziej zajmowała się tem, co działo się na zewnątrz, niż położeniem tak strasznem jednakże, w jakiem się znajdowała. Lecz czemu? Czego się spodziewała? Po raz trzeci spojrzała na zegarek. Upłynęła minuta, a po niej druga. Po chwili, gdzieś, w górnej części piwnicy, rozległ się jakiś szmer. Hrabina wyprostowała się i słuchała z całą uwagą, z wyrazem twarzy tak gorączkowym i naprężonym, iż nikt nie śmiał przerwać skupionej ciszy. Paweł Delroze i hrabina d’Audeville instynktownie cofnęli się w stronę stołu. Hrabina Hermina nasłuchiwała... Nasłuchiwała... I nagie, ponad nią, w sklepieniu, zadźwięczało jakieś dzwonienie. Kilka sekund tylko... Cztery jednakowe dźwięki... I to było wszystko.